bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Model 14
Model 14, alongside the deceased Model 15, were introduced attacking the individuals Galestorm and Lee in the settlement of West City, Datrio. The two androids quickly overwhelmed their opponents and were about to deliver the killing blow, when Chrome Dokuro appeared and stopped the battle for a brief time, long enough to heal Galestorm and Lee. Afterwards, Model 15 rushed headlong in - Only to be destroyed by the effects of Chrome's "Bakudo" spell. Model 14 proceeded to engage Chrome in combat - Stating emphatically that he did not seek revenge for 15's death, but rather wanted to inventory his own emotions while assaulting Chrome; supposedly, only wanting to defeat her for "tarnishing" the reputation of his series. In the end, however, Chrome's illusions got the better of him, and he was crushed to death. Appearance Very short and thin, Model 14 had deep violet skin and pale blue lips. His eyes were completely covered by black shades which were never removed. He wore a halt-buttoned yellow trenchcoat, pale blue pants with wide legs, and polished black shoes. Additionally, Model 14 wore a bright red bowtie and a very large, rounded, oblong-shaped green hat. Personality For the most part, Model 14 kept up a façade of a professional, smooth-talking assassin. He maintained a polite, yet decidedly condescending tone at nearly all times, and was prominently arrogant. Yet when he met an opponent who didn't fall easily, Model 14 steadily shifted into a cold, ruthless kind of individual, and began to display his true nature: Irascible and sadistic, with a distinct love of settling matters with violence. He also seemed to have trouble accepting ideas like camaraderie, as seen with his reaction to Model 15's demise. This appeared reconciled upon his death, however. Abilities Mechanical Body: Due to his nature as an android, Model 14 was highly durable and strong. As well, he seemed to possess notably greater speed than most androids in his series. Only Model 18 can't be said for sure to be less agile; additionally, as a cyborg, 18 can't be grouped in the same class as androids. Energy Blast Generators: While all of this series seen thus far have shown the capability to use energy blasts, Model 14, like Model 15, appeared to possess a type of blaster unseen in any Model besides these two; with both deceased, this specific type of generator may not remain in any part of the series. *'Dire Darts:' Hands raised with forefingers out, Model 14 would proceed to rapidly jab towards the opponent while firing countless tiny, swift energy blasts. The series of powerful blasts in such a concentrated area were highly destructive; however, their exact lethality was never shown properly, as Chrome Dokuro used an illusion to fake damage from the attack she dodged. Advanced Scanner: Like Model 15 and Model 13, Model 14 possessed a scanner that, in addition to analyzing reiryoku counts and doing searches for files like Model 18, had other features. Namely, Model 14 seemed to possess nightvision capabilities. Flight: As with every Model in his series thus far, Model 14 was capable of hovering at high altitudes and sustained flight. Additionally, he showed great skill with using this ability in hand-to-hand combat. Quotes *''"Wait up, 15."'' - Model 14's last words. Trivia *Model 14 is the only individual in his series thus far that, up until the few moments before his death, seemed to be a truly evil individual. *It was initially Model 14 - Through the influence of Chrome Dokuro's Indeco Asta - Who revealed that Model 17 is still alive. Category:Technology Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Deceased